The present invention relates to a resin composition, and more particularly to a resin composition containing a vinyl copolymer which has improved weatherability.
As a method for improving weatherability of resins, there are a method in which an age resister such as an ultraviolet absorber, an antioxidant or a light stabilizer is added to the resin, and a method in which the resin itself is improved.
Recently, the development of an age resister suitable for each resin has progressed as the degradation mechanism is made clear, and various age resisters have been employed in various fields. However, in a field such that resins are formed into relatively thin films, for instance, used as coatings, it is pointed out that the age resister bleeds from the film with the passage of time because of low molecular weight of the age resister, thus resulting in lowering the effect by the age resisters.
In order to solve the above disadvantage, there have been proposed, for instance, a method in which the ultraviolet absorber is converted into a high molecular weight compound or a method in which the ultraviolet absorber is grafted onto the resin. However, when converting the ultraviolet absorber into the high molecular weight compound, the compatibility of the ultraviolet absorber with the resin becomes poor. Also, when grafting the absorber on the resin, the mobility of the resin becomes poor, because segments capable of absorbing ultraviolet ray (UV) of the resin are solidified, (in other words, the UV absorption segments of the resin cannot be contributed to UV absorption), thus resulting in lowering the durability to UV of the resin.
An object of the present invention is to provide a resin composition having improved weatherability.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.